Oeuvre d'art
by Myfiona and largo
Summary: Il n'était qu'un artiste à la recherche de son éclat ; elle n'était qu'une femme lassée de sa vie. Alors que rien ne les destine à se rencontrer, les voilà face à face. Elle qui fuyait, Lui qui cherchait...peut-être avait-il trouvé ? L'artiste qu'il était la trouvait supérieur à tout oeuvre d'art ; la simple femme qu'elle était le trouvait différent de tout homme.


**Bonsoir, bonsoir et bonsoir ! Et oui, je suis de retour ! Après deux mois de silence dont un englouti par les examens, je reviens :D. Bon ce n'est pas pour publier un chapitre du Faux semblant des sentiments mais un OS assez long. Information pour la fiction sur Neji/Tenten = ils ne restent plus beaucoup de chapitres et ils devraient arriver dans le mois si tu vas bien et que l'inspiration est au rendez-vous ! Alors je vous demande d'encore patienter ^^. **

**Pour le moment je vous offre une petite histoire sur un couple qui est Ino et Saï. Un duo que j'avais déjà abordé dans mon recueil de saisons. Là, j'ai décidé d'en écrire un peu plus :). J'aime beaucoup Ino et je trouve qu'elle irait parfaitement avec notre ténébreux 2 ! Enfin bon, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire et que vous commenterez pour donner vos critiques bonnes ou mauvaises ! **

**Je remercie d'avance les lecteurs et les personnes qui me suivent pour leur patience ! Bonne lecture et on se retrouve pour un chapitre des Faux semblants :) ! BIS !**

* * *

**Œuvre d'art**

Je me précipite vers les portes de l'ascenseur qui sont sur le point de se fermer. Je hèle l'unique occupant de cette boite de fer pour qu'il empêche leur fermeture. Dans un dernier élan, je me glisse dans l'espace minime laissé par la main de l'étranger. Je le remercie vaguement et me laisse aller contre le mur du fond de l'ascenseur. Heureusement que ce monsieur m'a entendu. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'attendre le prochain sinon _**il**_ m'aurait rattrapé. Ce malade pense que je suis la femme de sa vie alors que nous avons passé une seule nuit ensemble. Et quelle nuit ! Je dois bien avouer que ce mec est un dieu au lit. Mais ça s'arrête là. La femme de sa vie ? La bonne blague. Il ne voit en moi qu'un bel objet a exposé à son bras pour les réceptions. Je l'ais bien entraperçu dans son regard de luxure et de fantasme. Cependant j'en ai l'habitude. C'est de cette manière que tous les hommes me regardent. Ils me désirent mais ne m'aiment pas. Je ne suis que bonne à jouer la postiche et à baiser pour eux. Alors autant prendre son pied mais je me lasse de cette vie. Si seulement…

- … mademoiselle ?

- Pardon ?

- A quel étage vous rendez vous ? Redemande l'individu

- Ah…euh… à l'accueil, s'il vous plait.

Il appuie sur la touche zéro et s'appuie contre un des murs de la cage d'ascenseur, les mains dans les poches. Je fixe les numéros qui indiquent les étages, apparemment il monte. Je jette un discret coup d'œil et je dois avouer que c'est un bel homme. Mais je sors à peine d'une nuit mouvementée, je ne ressens pas l'envie…pour le moment. Je me plonge de nouveau dans mes pensées, oubliant totalement la présence de cet homme inconnu.

Elle est entrée en trombe. J'ai perçu sa voix me criant de retenir l'ascenseur, ma main a laissé un minime espace mais elle a réussi à s'y glisser. Elle semblait avoir couru comme pour échapper à une personne. Au moment où les portes se refermaient j'ai distingué la silhouette d'un homme cherchant de tous les côtés. Peut-être est-ce lui qu'elle fuyait ? Je lui ai demandé à quel étage elle se rendait mais aucune réponse. Je me suis alors tourné vers cette femme pour lui redemander. Encore une fois, elle ne m'a pas répondu. L'étrangère est plongée dans les méandres de son esprit, en pleine réflexion. Il émanait d'elle une certaine tristesse qui me toucha profondément. J'ai insisté et cette fois j'ai obtenu une réponse. Comme prise sur le fait, elle a levé brusquement sa tête et balbutié. J'ai appuyé négligemment sur le zéro et me suis posé contre le mur. Je me tente à lui jeter un regard. Elle semble avoir oublié ma présence, ce qui me permet de la détailler sans gêne. Je tombe de suite en admiration devant sa personne. Cette femme… est tellement harmonieuse. Ses longs cheveux ordonnés en une queue cheval ont une couleur ni trop brillante ni trop fade il s'agit d'un parfait mélange du jaune or et blé. Son grain de peau est uniforme, un doux beige agrémenté de pigment rosé. Ses yeux ne sont pas d'un bleu foncé ni d'un bleu caraïbes on dirait qu'elle a emprisonné le ciel d'été dans son regard. Les formes de son corps sont bien dessinées, sans la moindre imperfection. Le tout mis en avant par sa tenue. C'est la première fois que…

- Surtout ne vous gênez pas ! S'exclame-t-elle

- Ah…euh… je ne… Je tente de me justifier embarrassé

J'ai senti son regard perçant sur ma personne. Au début, je n'ai rien dit. Après tout, j'ai l'habitude des hommes qui me relooke. Puis son observation a fait monter une gêne en moi. Elle était plus longue qu'à l'habitué et j'avais l'impression d'être mise à nue. Alors mon trouble s'est transformé lentement mais surement en colère. Et je l'ai rappelé à l'ordre. Je veux bien qu'on admire ma beauté mais il y a des limites ! Je ne suis pas une poupée. Maintenant je le dévisage, étonnée de sa réaction. Son visage pâle est habité par des rougeurs sous les yeux. Son regard est fuyant et il bégaye. C'est la première fois qu'un homme réagit de cette manière face à moi. En temps normal, ils rebondissent sur ma réflexion et poussent le culot. Mais cet homme semble différent. J'étire un sourire moqueur et me rapproche un peu de lui.

- Faîte pas votre timide. Un conseil, si vous souhaitez dévorer une femme des yeux, soyez plus discret.

- Je… je ne vous dévorez pas ! Se défend l'homme. J'admirai vos traits, on vous a déjà dit qu'ils étaient admirablement dessinés ?

Je reste muette sous la question de cet individu. Il s'est rapproché de mon visage et je fixe ses yeux noirs. Profonds, sombres et vides. Oui, c'est la première fois que je ne vois pas de la luxure dans le regard d'un homme. Etrangement, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne me voit pas réellement. C'est comme si… je ne sais pas… qu'il me regarde d'une tout autre manière. Je sens mes joues chauffées légèrement. Je rougis ? Ça serait bien la première fois. Je tente de reprendre contenance en répondant à sa question.

- C'est bien la première fois qu'un homme me dit une telle chose. Vous êtes étrange.

- On me le dit souvent. Sourit l'individu. Et comment vous parle les autres, mademoiselle ?

- Ino. Pour tout vous avouer, on me sort de belles paroles pour ensuite me mettre dans un lit… pour les moins pressés.

Abasourdi. Il n'y a que ce mot qui me vient à l'esprit. Abasourdi par ses paroles, son attitude. Cette Ino vient d'avouer ouvertement qu'elle enchaîne les hommes. Une telle femme ne devrait pas passer de main en main. Non, c'est dénaturé son état de beauté. Je la croyais plus distinguée. Je la fixe pour percevoir sa réelle pensée. Derrière son assurance, Ino montre une certaine lassitude. Etrange.

Il me dévisage choqué. C'est ce que je vois dans ses pupilles. Apparemment il est d'un autre monde, complètement à l'opposé des hommes que j'ai rencontré. Bizarrement, cet individu m'attire de plus en plus et éveille ma curiosité. J'ai la sensation que je pourrais découvrir de nouvelles sensations en sa présence.

- Vous vous appelez comment ?

- Sai. Et il est temps de vous laisser. Passez une bonne journée mademoiselle Ino. La salue-t-il poliment

Je n'ai presque pas entendu la sonnerie de l'ascenseur. J'ai perdu un court instant la notion du temps en la présence d'Ino. Elle est vraiment étonnante pour me fait un tel effet. Mais ce n'est pas le moment de m'interroger sur cette personne. Je sors de l'ascenseur, les mains dans les poches de mon pantalon. Pourtant je ressens une main se glisser entre mon bras pour l'enserrer. Je m'arrête et tourne mon visage pour croiser ce regard extraordinairement bleu.

- J'aimerai me joindre à vous. Enfin de compte, vous attiser ma curiosité. Cela vous gênerez ?

- Et bien… l'art vous intéresse ?

- Nous verrons bien. Me répond-elle avec un grand sourire

Je reste un instant arrêté sur son éclat blanc. Oui, autour se dégage une agréable aura aux couleurs chatoyantes. Je lui rends discrètement son sourire et l'amène à l'exposition.

Je m'étonne moi-même de mon audace. J'ai toujours attendu que les hommes viennent vers moi, m'invitent. Mais cette fois, c'est moi qui viens à lui. Cet homme Sai m'apparaît comme une énigme et ça me plait. Accrochée à son bras, je le suis dans une galerie d'art. Nous regardons ensemble les tableaux. Il y a des moments je reste silencieuse face à la beauté que dégagent les toiles, parfois je reste dans l'incompréhension totale. Sai paraît enfermé dans une bulle, complètement coupé de ce qui l'entoure. Et j'ai l'impression d'y être avec lui. Son regard est le même que celui que j'ai aperçu. Maintenant je peux dire qu'il observe avec admiration, émerveillement, interrogation et joie. Cet homme, que j'ai rencontré il y a quelques minutes dans l'ascenseur, exerce sur moi une attirance inexplicable.

o*o*o*o*o*o

Ses remarques sont revigorantes, rafraîchissantes. Il y a des moments où je ris de ses mots, critiques sur les œuvres d'art. C'est tellement plus amusant à ses côtés. Loin du discours habituels des artistes, connaisseurs et collectionneurs. Ino a une vision du monde haut en couleurs. Quand je l'observe s'exprimer, ses traits parfaitement dessiner ressortent, explosent sous une ribambelle de couleur. Nous arrivons dans une partie de l'exposition qui me tient à cœur. Ma partie. Je suis impatient d'entendre les remarques d'Ino. Etonnant pour une femme qui n'est qu'une simple inconnue de l'ascenseur.

- Alors que pensez-vous de ces toiles ?

- Elles sont en totale décalage avec les précédentes. Cet artiste doit être profondément triste dans sa vie.

- Pourquoi dites-vous ça ? Je m'étonne

- Les couleurs ne sont pas resplendissantes, le paysage semble morne. C'est comme si…il n'arrivait pas à ressentir de sentiment et qu'il cherchait à en éprouver. Je trouve ce côté de sa personnalité émouvante. Finit Ino

- Très… très intéressante observation.

- Sai !

Je me tourne vers la voix féminine qui m'a interpellé. Je devine qu'il s'agit de Sakura, ma fidèle amie et mon agent. Ino penche la tête vers la fleur de cerisier et l'observe d'un regard critique. Effectivement avec ses cheveux roses, elle ne passe pas inaperçue et ne risque pas d'être au goût de tout le monde. Mais à mon grand étonnement, la belle blonde semble approuver son physique.

- Une amie à vous ? Elle est jolie.

- Oui, c'est une vieille amie. Je vous laisse un instant.

Je le regarde s'éloigner vers cette femme aux cheveux roses. Une couleur étrange pour des cheveux. Elle se les teint ou bien est-ce leur couleur naturelle ? En tout cas, elle les aborde avec élégance et fierté. Dans son regard on peut voir qu'elle a un comportement énergique, combattant. Cependant une douceur règne dans ses yeux verts qui la rendent plus attirante. Si je devais la comparer à une fleur, je dirai celle des cerisiers. Sakura… oui ce nom lui va bien. Elle aussi m'observe un court instant, sourcil levé avant de reprendre la conversation avec Sai. Moi, je reporte mon attention sur les toiles et étire un sourire. Je regarde Sai puis la toile. Mon sourire s'étire encore plus. Il est vraiment étrange cet homme.

Je salue Sakura pour retrouver cette chère Ino. Toujours occupée à observer les détails de mon dernier tableau. Je dépose une main sur son épaule pour lui faire part de ma présence. Son regard me dévisage avec un air malicieux, ce qui le rend d'un bleu étincelant. J'ai l'impression que l'on a agrémenté sa couleur de paillette.

- Il faut que je me rende à un rendez-vous. Je vous raccompagne ?

- Avec plaisir.

Nous prenons une nouvelle fois la cage de fer. Plusieurs personnes montent avec nous, le moment est beaucoup moins intime que tout à l'heure. Je décrypte un à un les personnages qui nous entourent, découvrant leur traits. Certains sont horribles, d'autres portent en eux les gênes de la beauté. Il semblerait qu'Ino fasse de même, avec une expression plus critique. Elle doit surement juger le mauvais goût des tenues des femmes. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent et nous nous dirigeons vers la sortie. Un voiturier patiente au volant de mon petit bolide. Ino et moi restons devant, ne sachant quoi dire. Sa main se dégage lentement de mon bras et son corps s'éloigne du mien.

- Eh bien, monsieur Sai ravie d'avoir fait votre connaissance. Ce fut un moment des plus agréables. Je vous souhaite un bon rendez-vous.

- Merci…

Je souris face à son manque de réaction. Sai… Je m'incline pour lui dire en revoir et lui tourne le dos. Mes pas commencent à m'éloigner de lui et mon sourire se tarit. C'est surprenant que ma joie s'échappe aussi vite. Cette journée a mal commencé puis elle s'est lentement embellie. Et maintenant ? Les couleurs se ternissent, s'approchant des couleurs déteintes par la lessive. J'aurai pu lui demander son numéro ou au moins son nom. Mais non, rien. Pour la première je n'en ai pas eu le courage. Moi Ino Yamanaka, la fille sulfureuse et qui n'a pas froid aux yeux, a été prise d'une grande vague de timidité. Surprenant venant de ma personne voir inimaginable… A quoi bon ruminer, je viens de laisser passer ma chance.

- Attendez ! Ce soir, je vous invite au restaurant.

- J'accepte avec joie.

- Alors retrouvons nous ici. Déclare Sai

Du moins c'est ce que je croyais…

Quand j'ai regardé son dos s'éloigner, les pulsations de mon cœur se sont éteintes. Je commençais à perdre les sensations que j'avais éprouvées plus tôt. La lumière de mon existence disparaissait lentement mais surement. Je voulais continuer à être à ses côtés. Je le voulais plus que tout. Alors pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains. Elle avait proposé de rester avec moi tout à l'heure, cette fois c'était à mon tour. En espérant qu'Ino perçoit ma voix, j'ai lancé l'invitation. Quand elle s'est retourné, ses cheveux se sont balancés de sorte de luire avec les rayons du soleil. Cette fois le blond s'était transformé en or, un délicieux jaune précieux et illuminant. Sa réponse a fait revivre mon cœur et de nouveau j'ai éprouvé des sentiments. Je garde pour moi la joie que je ressens et savoure cet étrange goût. Je ne l'ai que peu connu dans ma vie, je n'arrive qu'à l'entrevoir au travers de mes toiles. Mais elle, Ino, réussit à me transmette cette émotion par sa simple présence. C'est vraiment incroyable. J'entre dans ma voiture et part pour mon rendez-vous. Je ne souhaite qu'une chose : que le temps passe pour la retrouver ce soir.

o*o*o*o*o*o

Je l'attends dans le salon d'entrée de l'hôtel. Le soleil n'est pas encore totalement couché. Il subsiste quelques rayons de chaleurs, offrant une teinte orangée au ciel. Je regarde encore une fois l'heure sur mon portable. Je suis à l'avance. Vraiment en avance. C'est bien la première fois que cela m'arrive. En temps normal je prends un agréable plaisir à faire patienter mes rendez-vous. Laisser leur désir monter et leur impatience grandir est l'une de mes activités favorites. Seulement pour ce soir, je voulais absolument être présente à son arrivée. J'étais poussée par une irrésistible envie d'arriver à l'avance, emballée par l'excitation qui montait de minute en minute. Mon regard voyage entre les occupants du salon et l'entrée de l'hôtel. Il me tarde de le voir passer le pas de ses portes en verres, aux grandes poignées en or. Une voiture s'arrête devant l'entrée, la porte du passager au niveau du tapis rouge. En apercevant un pied, mon cœur palpite mais ma joie retombe en découvrant un blond sortir du véhicule. Ce n'est pas Lui…encore. Alors je reporte mon regard observateur sur la table, face à moi. Et du coin de l'œil, j'aperçois un homme. Je le reconnais comme faisant partie de tous ces autres hommes. Ceux que je fréquente. Je devine son regard me dévorant sous chaque angle. En temps normal j'aurai répondu par un regard aguicheur, mais pas ce soir. Non, je suis déjà prise. Alors je fais fi. Son jeu continue encore quelques minutes. J'anticipe sa prochaine action qui est de m'aborder. Mon discours est déjà tout préparé. L'inconnu arrive, je commence à me lever. J'entame un demi-tour mais sa main sur mon épaule me stoppe. Je le fixe nonchalamment pendant qu'il entame son beau charabia.

- Permettez-moi d'offrir un verre à une femme belle comme un coucher de soleil.

- C'est très gentil de votre part mais je n'accepte pas ce type d'invitation. Surtout de la part d'un inconnu.

- Yui Hishi. Maintenant nous ne sommes plus des étrangers. Réplique-t-il avec un sourire charmeur

- Je…

- Cette charmante dame n'est pas disposée à vous suivre, pour quoique ce soit. Je vous prierai de rester un parfait inconnu pour elle, monsieur.

_La jeune femme sent le contact d'une main entourant sa taille et la ramenant contre un corps chaud. Elle lève légèrement son visage pour rencontre les yeux noirs de Sai. Elle en profite pour détailler les traits délicats de ce visage pâle. Il n'y a aucune imperfection. Lisse, sans aucune forme d'expression. Même son sourire ne dégage aucune ride, les fossettes étant absentes. Ino reconnait la fausseté d'un tel sourire. Et elle peut voir toute la froideur qui émane de Sai dans ses prunelles. L'homme esquisse une moue de défaite et s'éloigne rejoindre sa place. La jeune femme se fait entrainer dehors par son compagnon et il l'a fait entrer dans une voiture. La porte claque, le véhicule démarre, il enlève sa main. Un doux silence s'installe_.

J'ai comme ressenti un vide en m'éloignant de son corps. J'aurai voulu rester contre elle des heures. Sa présence auprès de la mienne me rassurait, me faisait sentir des émotions encore inconnue. Comme tout à l'heure. Il m'a suffi de voir cet homme près d'elle, sa main posée sur sa douce épaule, pour voir rouge. Il était laid. Son aura d'un noir sale la salissait, elle dont la couleur illuminait. J'étais près à accourir pour le pousser loin d'Ino mais je n'ai pas cédé. Je me suis approché d'eux et mon corps a agi directement, sans aucune honte. Au moment où j'ai enserré sa taille, j'ai eu l'impression d'être complet. Comme si depuis toujours il me manquait une part de ma personne. Je pouvais sentir sa fine taille contre moi et toucher ses formes que je qualifiais de parfaite. Et maintenant, elle est à l'autre bout de la banquette. Observant les lumières de la ville avec monotonie. Moi je l'observe tout simplement. J'admire la manière dont joue la lumière des lampadaires sur son visage. Ce jeu de couleur m'offre une nouvelle vision de ses traits, de la finesse du dessin. Aurait-elle été dessinée par les Dieux ? Je ne peux qu'éprouver de l'admiration pour son créateur. Tout en elle reflète une œuvre d'art. Soudainement, Ino se retourne pour me prendre sur le fait. Elle étire un délicieux sourire taquin et me demande :

- Pourquoi une telle subjugation dans vos yeux ?

- Je n'y peux rien. C'est ainsi que j'admire les œuvres exceptionnelles.

_Ino baisse le visage face au compliment de Sai. Sa mèche blonde cache son portrait et les rougeurs naissantes. Elle n'y peut rien, ses réponses la déstabilisent à chaque fois. Rare sont les hommes qui la font rougir avec leurs mots. En temps normal, elle reste un minimum insensible aux compliments. Normal pour une femme qui en a entendu par millier, souvent les mêmes. Des phrases banalement reprisent de film, répétées à d'autres femmes, des mots tombant dans le cliché. Seulement, ce n'est pas le cas de cet homme. Lui qui n'est encore qu'un inconnu de l'ascenseur, l'atteint avec de simples mots. Sai se penche vers la jeune femme et tend sa main tremblante. Ses doigts viennent attraper maladroitement la mèche de cheveux et la replace en arrière. Les yeux bleus de la Yamanaka le questionnent_.

- Vous êtes bien plus agréable le visage dégagé.

- Merci. Murmure-t-elle

_Sa fine main s'éloigne de son visage lentement. La jeune femme souhaiterait la retenir mais elle n'en a pas le droit. Non, elle ne veut pas tout gâcher maintenant. La voiture s'arrête, ramenant les deux passagers dans le monde réel. La bulle s'est de nouveau dissoute, les éjectant brusquement dans le bruit de la vie active. Sai lui présente son bras qu'elle accapare immédiatement. Et tous deux pénètrent dans le restaurant. Le serveur leur montre une table où deux personnes sont déjà présentes. Une angoisse la prend et elle se colle machinalement à son compagnon. Il semble capter son inquiétude et tente de la rassurer_.

- Vous connaissez déjà mon agent, elle est accompagnée de mon cousin. J'aurai souhaité un diner plus…intime mais je n'ai pu m'en débarrasser.

- Je ferais face. Glousse-t-elle

_Les deux s'installent à table, sous le regard du couple. Ino salue l'agent de Sai et sourit intérieurement quand elle se présente. Elle avait bien deviné, Sakura Haruno…son flair est toujours aussi efficace. Puis c'est au tour de l'homme de lui serrer la main. Une poignée franche, sans aucune once de douceur. Elle n'esquisse aucune grimace malgré la poigne de fer. Sai lui présente comme étant Sasuke Uchiwa. Ino lève un sourcil en reconnaissant le nom du cousin. Uchiwa, comme Uchiwa Entreprise ? Alors il fait parti des héritiers de cette famille businessman ? Il est loin de l'image qu'elle se fait de tels hommes. Le diner commence dans une ambiance légèrement lourde. Cependant Ino s'y fait, s'adaptant. La discussion démarre entre les deux cousins, agrémentée par les interventions de l'Haruno. La Yamanaka préfère écouter qu'intervenir. Son avis n'est pas forcément nécessaire et elle en apprend plus sur son récent compagnon_.

Ils sont entrain de parler de l'art. Son visage s'est immédiatement illuminé, ses paroles ont pris vie. Je ne sais pas s'il s'en rend compte mais, à ce moment, il exprime des sentiments. Dommage qu'ils ne puissent pas le retranscrire dans ses peintures. Si un jour c'est le cas, alors elles seront les plus magnifiques…indéniablement. Cette passion dans son corps l'illumine, donnant à son regard des allures de nuit étoilée. Pourquoi cet homme m'intrigue, me captive pour ensuite ne plus quitter mes pensées ? Je sens en lui réserve, solitude tout comme en son cousin. En parlant de ce dernier, je sens son regard enflammé sur ma personne. Mes yeux bleus viennent à la rencontre de ces onyx, sans crainte. Nous nous affrontons discrètement du regard. Je peux y lire une grande luxure et une unique envie : moi. Je reste de glace face à un regard si hardant. Puis un frisson remonte le long de mon être. Un pied s'insinue lentement mais surement le long de ma jambe. Je devine sans peine de qui il s'agit. Alors je ramène sèchement ma jambe sous ma chaise, mon regard devient tranchant. Le bleu océan se transforme en arme acéré. Pour qui me prend-il ? Je vais le… ma colère et mon mal être s'échappe d'un seul coup. Son doigt, à l'instant, vient de me frôler le bras. J'en ai ressenti un grand bien être. Je me détourne pour voir son visage si parfait à mes yeux. Saï m'offre un agréable sourire. Pas un faux comme j'ai pu en voir mais un sincère. Je lui offre l'un des miens, aussi rare que les siens. Et du coin de l'œil, je peux voir son cousin étirer un sourire satisfait ainsi que la mine sombre d'Haruno. Sasuke propose à Sai de venir un instant, pour parler entre hommes et ainsi laissez ses dames en tête à tête. Je vois la réticence de mon compagnon et le rassure d'un regard. Il me quitte en compagnie de Sasuke. A nous deux miss !

Je discutais tranquillement avec mon cousin Sasuke quand j'ai ressenti une forte tension venant de sa part. Et j'avais la sensation d'être le seul à capter une telle humeur. Pour quelles raisons son teint s'assombrissait ? Ses yeux dont la couleur le fait rêver perdaient de leur sublimité. Pourquoi ? Je capte l'échange avec Sasuke et un semblant de réponse me vient. Je soupire intérieurement. Encore ce manège. Mais contrairement aux autres, la réaction est différente. J'en ressens une fierté. Cette œuvre d'art est tout aussi parfaite de l'intérieur que de l'extérieur. J'aimerai la calmer, lui faire retrouver la sérénité qu'il la rend si candide. Alors j'ose un discret geste. Mon doigt s'approche lentement de son bras pour frôler sa peau si délicate. Douce comme la soie. Mon corps est envahi par la chaleur de ce toucher. Je me sens tellement bien, enfermé dans ce cocon de chaleur. C'est ensuite son regard qui transperce mon être entier. Je dessine un sourire. Je n'ai pas à me forcer pour elle, cette expression me vient naturellement. Ino va chercher au plus profond de moi pour recueillir des émotions enfouies. Comment une femme que je ne connaissais pas encore ce matin y arrive ? Je n'ai pas encore la réponse à ma question. Maintenant ma compagne est calme et m'offre un sourire rayonnant. Parfaite. Sasuke me demande de le suivre mais je ne tiens pas à m'éloigner d'elle. La peur qu'Ino ne soit plus à mon retour est omniprésente. Néanmoins son doux regard me réconforte et m'assure qu'elle patientera. Elle ne quittera pas cette chaise sans moi à ses côtés. Alors je suis sans crainte mon cousin. Je ne doute pas qu'Ino sera faire face à Sakura, seule.

_Les deux cousins s'installent au bar du restaurant, ni trop près ni trop loin de la table occupée par les deux femmes. Sasuke passe la commande de deux whiskys, aussitôt servis par le barman. Sai ne touche pas à son verre, fixant son cousin d'un regard réprobateur. Ce dernier boit une gorgée de la boisson et entame la discussion_.

- Ne me regarde pas ainsi. Je n'ai rien fait contre ta chère invitée.

- Sasuke-san, arrête de suite ce manège.

_L'Uchiwa esquisse une mimique narquoise face au sourire de son cousin. Le voilà, cet air. Il ne supporte par une telle expression, celle de Sai. Ce faux sourire, ces yeux fermés et un air faussement innocent. Sasuke devine parfaitement la colère noire qui s'y cache. De toute manière, il n'a plus d'intérêt à continuer son jeu de charme. Cette femme blonde, Ino Yamanaka, l'a rejeté avec violence. Elle a du cran_.

- Tu invites toutes les femmes que tu rencontres dans un ascenseur ? Le taquine Sasuke

- Regardez qui me fait la morale. Elle est spéciale. Répond Saï

- Spéciale ?

- Ses traits, sa lumière, son caractère, la manière dont elle a été dessinée. Son créateur a mis au monde un véritable chef d'œuvre. Répond passionnément Sai

_Sasuke écarquille les yeux. Il dévisage son cousin comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le rencontrait. Pourtant il le connait depuis l'enfance. Les deux Uchiwa ont grandi ensemble, élevés par les mêmes personnes. Et jamais, Sai n'a parlé d'une personne de cette manière. D'une voix si chaleureuse, émerveillée…aimante. S'en rend-il compte ?_

- Saï.

- Oui ?

- Félicitation.

_Saï fixe son cousin avec étonnement. Il ne comprend pas Sasuke. Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par là ? Il ne saisit pas les pensées de son cousin. Mais vraiment pas. L'Uchiwa n'arrive qu'à discerner une étincelle de bonheur. Etrange. Il tourne son attention vers la table des deux femmes. On dirait bien que le duel a commencé. Il dépose sa tête dans sa paume de main et observe. Tiendra-t-elle tête à Sakura ? Il n'en doute pas._

_Après le départ des hommes, les deux femmes se sont fixées en chiens de faïence. Ino finit de boire son verre, ne quittant pas la rose du regard. Elle repose le verre et attend la première offensive_.

- Ino Yamanaka…vous avez une réputation dès plus…sulfureuse, si je puis me permettre.

- Enquêter sur moi… c'est bien la première fois que ça m'arrive. Et vous pensez que demander à Monsieur Uchiwa de me faire des avances va m'éloigner de Sai ?

- Pardon ?

- Je suis peut être blonde mais pas idiote. Il faut du courage à une femme pour dire à l'homme qu'on aime d'en séduire une autre. Haruno Sakura, vous tenez à votre petit artiste. Attaque Ino

- Sai est un ami précieux et je ne veux pas qu'une petite allumeuse profite de lui. Assène Sakura

- Je n'ai aucunement l'attention de profiter de lui.

_La Haruno acère son regard vert sur Ino. Cette femme… elle ne peut pas la sentir. Grande et élancée, une blondeur à faire pâlir le soleil, des yeux d'un outrageux bleu ciel et un visage parfait. Le stéréotype même du mannequin débile. Mais ce n'est pas le cas, elle est redoutablement intelligente. Dans ses recherches, Sakura a pu voir le parcourir académique de la blonde. Des études de science sur les biens faits des plantes, mention bien. Employée par des agences pharmaceutiques, assistantes de chercheurs mondialement connus, la Yamanaka joue dans la cour des grands. Et pourtant, à côté, son splendide palmarès d'amants (célibataire ou marié). Réputation sulfureuse, une femme de tempérament mais facile. Alors la Haruno ne peut supporter sa présence aux côtés de son ami d'enfance. Sai est un être sensible, qui n'a pas encore sa place dans le monde, et qui manque cruellement d'empathie. Maintenant qu'il arrive à se faire un nom dans le monde de la peinture et à se sentir mieux… ce n'est pas le moment pour qu'une peste vienne le détruire ! Et ce qu'il l'insupporte le plus, c'est son grotesque mensonge. La Yamanaka tente de deviner le fil de pensées de son adversaire. Elle capte une importante haine envers sa personne. Mais elle doit avouer qu'elle ne porte pas la rose dans son cœur. Le genre de femme qui pense tout savoir sur tout… méprisable. L'envie de la mettre à terre la titille seulement elle ne peut se le permettre. En effet, Ino accompagne Sai et il serait mauvais qu'elle frappe son agent. La blonde tient à la carrière de l'Uchiwa. Elle ne compte pas lui faire du tort. Mais il semblerait qu'on ne la prenne pas au sérieux. Bah… n'est-ce pas un rôle qu'elle joue à merveille ? Faire la femme ignorante et idiote pour mieux attraper les hommes. Alors qu'est-ce que ça peut lui faire que cette Sakura Haruno la croit ? Rien. Peu lui importe. Tant que lui ne la dénigre pas et croit en ses mots. Ino balade son regard dans la salle puis s'arrête sur les deux cousins. Sasuke boit son verre de whisky tout en discutant avec Sai. Ce dernier ne semble pas toucher à son verre d'alcool et entretient la conversation. Mais il garde ses yeux sur leur table. Peut-être est-ce le moment de partir ?_

J'entends les paroles de Sasuke sans pour autant les comprendre. Néanmoins mon cerveau envois les informations pour que mes réponses fusent, sans aucune hésitation. L'être humain est bien construit. La discussion entre les deux femmes doit être terminée puisqu'Ino se détourne de mon amie. Son visage est serein ou presque. Je peux discerner les traits de la contrariété et de l'énervement sur sa peau. Ils ne sont pas visibles mais moi, je vois leur dessein. Sakura ne l'a pas quitté du regard. Elle ne l'aime pas. Peu m'importe, ce n'est pas la première. La Yamanaka se lève de sa chaise et me supplie en silence de quitter cet endroit. Je dois avouer que moi aussi je souhaite partir loin de ce lieu. Me retrouver rien qu'avec elle. Je paye mon verre et salue Sasuke. Mon cousin n'essaye pas de me retenir, semblant comprendre mon envie. Ino s'approche de nous et souhaite une bonne soirée à nos deux compagnons. Je lui propose mon bras qu'elle accepte et nous quittons l'hôtel. Nous entrons dans ma voiture et cette fois, elle ne se décolle pas de moi. Je peux profiter de sa douce chaleur.

- Un verre chez moi ?

J'ai eu l'audace de lui proposer une invitation de ce genre. Va-t-elle me prendre pour un profiteur ? Elle se blottit un peu plus contre moi.

- Avec plaisir.

J'ai accepté son invitation. Je n'attendais que ça. Sa proposition me réchauffe le cœur et je me serre contre son corps. Il émane de lui une chaleur rassurante. Le roulement de la voiture me fait l'effet d'une berceuse. La respiration lente et régulière, le cœur qui palpite doucement et mélodieusement, tout en lui inspire la paix. Que va-t-il se passer chez lui ? Vais-je simplement boire un verre puis repartir chez moi ? Ou cette nuit se finira-t-elle comme toutes les autres ? Je prie de tout mon cœur pour que ça ne soit pas le cas. Pour une fois, rien qu'une seule fois, j'aimerai terminer ce rendez-vous autrement que par une coucherie. J'angoisse. La voiture s'arrête devant un immeuble tout en hauteur et magnifique. Je reconnais le quartier aisé de la ville. Nous descendons et je suis Sai en silence. Mon cœur bat de plus en plus vite. C'est bien la première fois que je suis anxieuse d'entrer dans l'appartement d'un homme. La clé tourne dans la serrure, la porte s'ouvre, il me laisse entrer avant de refermer derrière lui. Voilà nous y sommes.

o*o*o*o*o*o

_La Yamanaka découvre l'habitat de l'Uchiwa en silence. C'est un très bel lieu de vie. Le salon est spacieux et surement empli d'une belle lumière en journée les meubles sont d'une couleur sobre et accueillante la moquette est d'une grande douceur. Un bar sert de frontière entre la salle à vivre et la cuisine. Cette dernière est toute équipée d'une belle couleur rouge et gris métallique dans le moderne et s'accouplant parfaitement avec le salon. Une porte entrouverte attire son attention. Pendant que Sai va dans la cuisine pour leur servir de quoi boire, la femme s'approche de la porte, comme hypnotisée. De ses doigts fins, elle pousse le bois pour y découvrir une pièce emplie de tableaux. Sa bouche s'ouvre légèrement sous la subjugation. Des toiles de couleurs, en noir et blanc voir vide. Le sentiment qui se détache de chacune d'elle est le même, un vide. Comme dans ses œuvres à l'exposé. Ino farfouille entre les tableaux. Paysages, traits, paysages, faune et flore… tant de coup de crayon vide. En acérant son regard, elle distingue trois toiles à part. Elle retire le drap qui les recouvre pour observer trois portraits. Ino reconnaît deux des personnes : Sakura Haruno et Sasuke Uchiwa. Quant au troisième, elle ne le connaît pas_.

- Mon frère de cœur. Il est décédé, emporté par la maladie.

- Je suis désolée. Vous teniez énormément à lui, on le sent à travers votre dessin. Comme pour monsieur Uchiwa et mademoiselle Haruno.

- Ils m'aident à comprendre les sentiments.

- On voit dans vos peintures que vous n'arrivez pas à exprimer vos ressentis. Comme si…

- On m'avait enlevé toute aptitude à ressentir quoique ce soit. Termine Sai

_L'artiste lui tend un verre de vin rouge. La blonde ne sait quoi dire à la suite de cette phrase. Elle porte le verre à ses lèvres et déguste la boisson. Un grand crû. Elle jette un dernier regard sur les peintures puis quitte l'atelier. La Yamanaka continue sa visite suivie par Sai. Il boit tranquille son verre de vin, profitant pour mémoriser le moindre geste de sa compagne. Elle se déplace en silence et avec délicatesse. Une vraie merveille_.

Nous avons fait le tour de mon appartement sauf une unique pièce. On dirait bien qu'elle l'évite. Elle n'a même pas cherché à jeter un coup d'œil. Je souris face à son comportement. Il est semblable à une jeune fille qui n'est jamais entrée dans une chambre d'homme. Nous sommes encore face à la porte qui conduit à ma chambre, Ino s'apprête à faire demi-tour mais je décide de prendre les choses en main. Je saisis doucement son poignet et lui offre un sourire rassurant.

Je ne comprends pas sa réaction. Il vient de me faire entrer dans la chambre à coucher. La crainte monte en moi mais je tente de le cacher. Mon regard fuit le lit et essaye de se fixer sur les murs ou la moquette. J'ai peur de ce qui va suivre. J'ai l'impression que si je pose mes yeux sur les draps, la soirée se terminera comme toutes les autres. Il me tire un peu plus vers le lit, je tente de résister. Nous nous retrouvons assis sur le matelas, je tremble légèrement.

- De quoi avez-vous peur ?

- Sakura vous a parlé de moi ?

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'elle pour savoir qui vous êtes. N'ayez pas peur, je ne vais pas vous sauter dessus.

**Mais moi je le pourrais**… c'est ce que je pense. La tension entre nous est difficile à supporter. Le matelas bouge signe que Sai a quitté le lit. Je me tourne de l'autre côté et le regarde avec effarement se déshabiller sans aucune gêne.

- Mais qu'est…qu'est-ce que vous faite ?!

- Je suis fatigué. Vous pouvez rester dormir ici, il y a de quoi vous changer ou bien mon chauffeur vous raccompagnera.

Il se couche et s'enferme dans la couette, me laissant assise comme une idiote. Une envie de le frapper me prend. Comment peut-il se coucher alors que je suis encore présente et qu'il ne sait même pas ma réponse. Il ne me raccompagne même pas à la porte ? Je souffle désespérée. Je me penche sur son corps, il semble déjà endormi. Sa respiration est lente, chaude. Je ferme les yeux un instant pour savourer la tranquillité qui m'envahit. Mon visage se rapproche un peu plus, mes paupières se ferment lentement. Et au moment où j'allais l'embrasser, je me suis ressaisie. Non ! Il ne fallait pas ! Je me lève brusquement et me précipite vers la porte de sortie. Je dois partir, avant de tout gâcher…

_La Yamanaka saisie avec angoisse la poignée, souhaitant fuir au plus l'appartement de l'artiste. Seulement une main puis un bras lui bloque le passage, obligeant la porte à rester fermée. La blonde déglutie._

- Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous n'êtes pas allée jusqu'au bout ?

La voix est sans menace, bien qu'une légère pointe d'agacement soit décelable. Alors il ne dormait pas ? Le gredin ! Elle sert un peu plus la poignée comme une bouée de sauvetage. Oui, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir embrassé ? Tout simplement par peur. Elle ne souhaitait pas faire comme avec les autres hommes. Il n'était pas eux. Saï ne mérite pas le même traitement. Faite qu'il la laisse partir…

Sentir son odeur si proche me donnait l'impression de dormir au milieu d'un champ de fleur. L'agréable sensation d'un ciel bleu parsemé de nuage, surplombant une plaine fleurie où les pétales s'envolent dans une brise. Magnifique… Puis tout a disparu quand j'ai perçu sa peur. Ses pas précipités m'ont direct interpellés. J'ai accouru derrière Ino pour l'empêcher de me quitter. Non, je ne veux plus dormir seul. Alors maintenant, bloquée entre moi et la porte, elle ne m'échappera pas. Elle persiste à me tourner le dos et garder le silence. Lentement, ma main descend le long du bois de la porte pour toucher sa délicate peau. Mes doigts remontent tendrement pour desserrer les siens de la poignée. D'un naturel étonnant, nos mains s'entrelacent pour ne plus se quitter. Son visage ose enfin me faire face et je peux observer ses larmes. Même pleurant, je la trouve digne d'une œuvre d'art. Mais qui est donc ton créateur ?

- S'il vous plait… je ne veux pas tout gâcher…

Sa voix fluette et étouffée par les sanglots me serre le cœur. Mon cœur ? Depuis quand en ais-je un ? Je n'ai jamais ressenti un tel flot de sensation avec une personne. Mes œuvres, mes tableaux reflètent l'ennui que m'apporte la vie. Je suis un homme sans sentiment. Cependant je suis différent en sa présence. En quoi détruirai-t-elle quelque chose ? Jamais elle ne pourra me faire souffrir…c'est une certitude profondément ancrée.

- Ino, j'ai peur de dormir seul. S'il te plaît, reste.

Sa demande qui paraît si neutre est en faite semblable à la supplication d'un enfant. Ce n'est pas un homme artiste et riche mais un petit garçon seul et apeuré qui me parle. Sa main dans la main est si chaleureuse, puissante et réconfortante, tout l'inverse de ce qu'il exprime en ce moment même. C'est à ce moment là que je comprends. Nous sommes pareils. Fuyant nos angoisses, jouant à la comédie, souffrant en silence. Il est ce que je suis. Alors je ne résiste pas quand il me tire vers lui, vers sa chambre, vers son lit. Nos deux corps tombent à l'unisson, dans le pouf caractéristique. Face à face, nos mains liées, nous nous dévisageons. Nos fronts se collent, nos nez se frôlent, nos respirations se mêlent.

- Dors Saï. Je resterai. Je murmure

Ses abysses bleus m'emmènent dans des profondeurs insoupçonnées. Même dans la nuit, il brille d'un éclat inconnu. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander quel genre de bleu a été utilisé pour son regard. C'est surement Dieu qu'il l'a dessiné. Le chuchotement de mon prénom me donne des frissons. Même sa voix est divine. Je ferme les yeux et me concentre sur sa respiration. Posée, délicate, lente. Dans le silence de la chambre, son souffle est une douce mélodie. Agréable musique…

_Ino Yamanaka ferme ses yeux à la suite de Sai Uchiwa. Elle se concentre sur le tempo que donne les inspirations et expirations. Elle ne craint rien dans son lit, dans les bras de cet homme. **Un artiste** qui n'était encore qu'un inconnu dans l'ascenseur. Le brun ouvre discrètement un œil pour voir le visage apaisé et endormie de la blonde. Elle est belle, pure, authentique. Il a trouvé son **œuvre d'art**… elle qui n'était qu'une inconnue dans un ascenseur._


End file.
